Show Me Your Teeth
by purplexskies
Summary: It's Katherine Pierce and Tate Langdon, what more can I say?


It's Katherine Pierce and Tate Langdon, what good can come out of this?

Show Me Your Teeth -

"That idiot!" Katherine shouted from across the room as she spotted Violet with her ear buds in her ears, It was showtime for Katherine. Violet could see it in her eyes that she desired war.

"Who are we talking about?" Violet asked, careful not to itch Kat's nerves, She knew how she could get when she was antogonized.

"Tate Langdon, He thinks he can just fight fire with fire!" Katherine began to pace back and fourth, fixating herself on a new plan. "We're are just going to have to stick this one through."

"There must be another way!" Violet protested, shrinking back as Katherine's fangs became visable. Violet hated that she always used that as blackmail.

"Killing Klaus is number one on my Radar, I don't need some convulated teenager coming and messing this up!" Katherine spat, as she sat down at the end of Violet's bed to think. "Maybe there's another way to get rid of Klaus for good."

"There's always another way with you, Kat." Violet shook her head, grinning. She loved her friend's way of speaking, she thought it was entertaining and unconventional at the same time, She'd hate to be an enemy of hers.

"You're such a goodie,Are you ever going to make any plans to help?" Katherine gave a lopsided grin and then landed her gaze on Violet.

"The Virgina State Fair, The whole school is going to be there." Violet spoke up in a proud voice, that was her girl. She knew she was training her to be the best of her abilities.

"Brilliant, put your best lipstick on, Girl because we are going to blowing people's minds up" Katherine froze. "Literally."

Violet and Katherine dolled up at the vanity, Violet leaving her hair straight and smooth whilst Katherine curled every inch of her chocolate brown locks. once Violet grew bored of this, She began doing her makeup,highlighting her eyes with a little amount of eyeliner, but none the less effective. Katherine applied a ruby red lipstick to her lips and then turned to Violet.

"You know what?" Violet squinting her eyes as she tested the tube of lipstick, "I really don't feel like Lipstick today."

"Aw, come on! It's just a little lipstick, it's not a weapon." Katherine pointed out, matter-o-factly.

"You serve a point, I just don't think that shade of lipstick would look the best of me. I go for more coral."

"Not anymore, You don't." Katherine smirked as she came toward Violet, coloring her lips to a decent amount and then rotating the mirror so Violet could see for herself, "There you go, You look stunning!"

Violet studdied herself in her reflection, long dark blonde hair, big brown eyes and pale skin. That's all she knew her features to be. She never actually thought of herself as one of the pretty girls, as Addie claimed her to be. But now, gawking at Katherine's creation. She could see it now, She actually was a pretty girl. She just never seen herself as one because she overlooked it.

"Now, Dress time." Katherine detached her butt from the bed and sashayed over to the closet, removing a few articles of clothing and laying them out on the bed. There was one dress, with big hideous flowers on it and then one that was a navy blue with three quarter sleeves. "These are the only fancy dresses you have?"

"No." Violet said, getting on her feet and pulling some more out from the back. "You, Katherine Pierce, aren't a very good looker."

"I'm a very good looker." Katherine lied straight through her teeth, creating Violet to smirk in triumph. "Fine, I'm not the best when it comes to not very interesting things."

Violet laid the rest of her formal dresses out on the bed, Katherine's eyes automatically landing on a form-fitting burgundy ones and a pair of pumps in the closet. "I know what your wearing." Katherine decided, as she held the dress up to Violet.

"Really? That one out of all of them? They are some better ones in here..." Violet trailed off into some muffled speaking as she picked through the clothes pointing at them, Katherine tugging her arm to gain her attention.

"What?" Violet sighed, her thoughts swimming back. "Tate's not half bad once you get to know him, Kat."

"You're right, He's worse." Katherine picked up her makeup bag and then handed Violet the shoes, "That's why we have to get rid of his spirit."

"Tate's difficult, He's not very easy to get rid of." Violet spoke gracefully, then picked up a blue satin dress and exchanged it for the shoes, "You need to wear it. It'll look better on you."

Katherine's eyes twinkled as she examined the dress, "Doesn't seem like my type of dress." She fibbed as she chewed on her lip a bit.

"Just try it on." Violet demanded, surprised that she stood her ground in front of Katherine. It wasn't easy to do, Katherine could be self-loathing and ill in the brain. She didn't treat others they way they hoped to be treated sometimes, and Violet didn't like that side of her. But that kinda made her who she was, and she was Violet's best friend.

Katherine rolled her eyes and vanished into the bathroom shutting the door behind her and removing her black skinny jeans and black tank top and slipping the dress over her body. She looked fantastic, and the dress was surprisingly comfortable. She liked it.

She sprayed a squirt of Juicy Couture perfume on her neck and then once on each wrist, twirling around in a 360 circle and twisting the doorknob to find Violet in a chokehold. Katherine's expression fell and she came sprinting towards Damon and knocking him into the wall with a loud BANG!

"You always did come at the wrong times, huh?" 


End file.
